Sólo Ódiame!
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Aunque lo niego...se que lo amo/ESTOY EMBARRADO DE LODO/NO DEBISTE AYUDARME/TE ODIO BOMBÓN UTONIO/YO IGUAL BRICK HIM..no sabes cuanto/Lo siento../Dijiste que me odias?/Sabes porque?/No../Porque tu me me../Te Amo../Yo también ¿Podrías amar a la persona que más odia en tu mundo solo por un día lluvioso bajo un árbol?..basado prácticamente en la vida real...¿REVIEWS?


**Otro One-shot que se me ocurrió antes de dormir..es algo basada en la vida real solo algo..espero y les guste **

**Las ppg/rrb no son míos **

**Tienen 14 años si quieren hago la historia ya que tiene una historia..si quieren pero tendrá que esperar un poco...**

* * *

Ya no puedo más aunque no quiera admitirlo yo lo amo es la simple verdad,aunque diga que no mi corazón siempre dice que es mentira que yo lo amo yo no quiero no sé como empezó este sentimiento si yo antes lo odiaba como nunca me caía mal no podía verlo ni en pintura ni él a mí cada vez que pasábamos nos mirábamos mal,nuestras miradas decía todo que ninguno quiere saber del otro..como llegue amarlo simple...

_"Flashback"_

_Estaba paseando por el parque cuando de pronto empezó a llover..._

_¡TSK!-dije y salí corriendo,me arrescote un árbol para taparme de la lluvia-Sí llego tarde me van a regañar hoy justo tenía que dejar mi paraguas..-dice preocupada-No hay remedio y como dos pasó me iba a caer porque pise mal y la hierba estaba resbalosa-Ahh-grité cerré los ojos pero al sentir que no había tocado el suelo los volví a ver y ahí estaba el mirándome con es mirada fría e indiferente,me sentí intimidada nunca lo había tenido tan cerca por algo mis ojos buscaban toparse con los suyos cuando los encontré sentí una calidez en mi pecho me asusté y lo peor de todo es que é no me soltaba y ni apartaba su mirada de mí..tiene unos ojos rojos carmesí muy lindos esa mirada fría por alguna razón lo hace ver más sexy miré sus labio y tuve la tentación de besarlos...el miraba atento cada movimiento que hacía,cada gesto no se le escapaba ningún detalle en ese momento ninguno de los dos se acordaba que se les teníamos rencor al otro solo eramos él y yo...ya me había dado cuenta que llevábamos varios minutos así mientras nos empapaba la lluvia su ropa se le pegaba sentí mis mejillas arder..no esa no soy yo yo lo odio y el a mí es al verdad esto es un sueño pensaba y me empece a mover inquietante..._

_Oye!..espera nos vamos a ca..-no termino porque nos caímos al lodo yo quede debajo de él y él encima mío..se que estaba más roja que nunca traté de ocultarlo,él me miró y luego a su ropa se paró de golpe sin importarle que estaba en el piso todavía me pare con cuidado sin caerme él me miró enojado..._

_Y ahora que?-le pregunte_

_Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso.. tras que te ayudo y por tu culpa y no se que rayos te dio nos caímos al suelo y AHORA ESTOY TODO ENLODADO POR TU CULPA-me gritó_

_Pues...YO NO TE PEDÍ AYUDA-le respondí_

_ENTONCES VIERA DEJADO QUE TE CAYERAS?-dijo exaltado_

_SÍ..ME VIERAS DEJADO QUE ME CAYERA Y ASÍ NO TENDRÍA QUE VER TU CARA-le grité con los ojos aguados no se porque?_

_ARRGG...la próxima me avisas-dijo bajo pero lo escuché-POR ESO TE ODIO BOMBÓN UTONIO...TE ODIO..-gritó y echó a correr_

_PUES...YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO BRICK HIM..no sabes cuanto-lo último dije para mí misma y eche a correr llorando a mi casa sin saber el porque?_

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Ese día no entendía nada pero ahora sí cuando te vi con esa..esa...mujerzuela para no decir otra cosa y vi como te besaba y tu te dejabas sentí un odio hacia ella y por un momento quise ser ella al ver lo que pensaba tiré mis cosas haciendo un gran ruido que para mi fortuna y desgraciada tuya creo, interrumpí el beso me miraste a los ojos y yo a ti sentí como de un momento a otro las lagrimas se me iban a salir y para que no me vieras llorando por ti..salí corriendo y ahora estoy en la azotea de la escuela cuando a lo lejos podía oír claramente como gritabas mi nombre y me llamabas por un momento quise detenerme pero mi mente me decía que no mientras tenía una batalla campal contra mi corazón para saber quien de ellos tiene la razón..ahora estoy aquí sentada en medio de todo viendo a la nada,cierro los ojos y sintiendo como el viento mueves mis cabellos mientras con ellos se lleva las lagrimas que todavía estoy derramando por ti...

Bombón-escuché una voz.. definitivamente estoy quedando loca puedo oír claramente tu voz..tu hermosa voz..-Bombón...-y sentí una mano en mi hombro ah? esperen..me giró y...

AHHH-grite al ver a a...-BRICK!

Wou...no pensaba que era tan feo-dijo ofendido

E-t-too mm..claro que no..no quise decir eso que estás haciendo aquí-dije toda sonrojada

Mmm..vine a joderte ya que no tenía nada que hacer-dijo..sentí una rabia ahora yo soy su última opción..

Entonces porque no te vas con esa..-dije entre dientes

Que dijiste?-me contestó-No te escuché..dime..

QUE POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON ESA..ESA PUTA YA LO DIJE FELIZ-dije enojada y al ver lo que le grité me sonroje mucho mientras él me miraba perplejo..me giré rápido e iba a empezar a correr cuando sentí unas manos agarrándome un brazo...

Porque me dijiste eso?-me pregunto

Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA AH?-le dije gritando y él me agarró más fuerte impidiéndome el paso a la puerta para que no saliera-Déjame ir..-decía tratando de zafarse

Guarda silencio-dijo Brick agarrándola más fuerte pero sin lastimarla

Cállate!Puedo gritar todo lo que quiera-dijo Bombón todavía peleando por quitarse las manos de Brick de encima-No debías venir a molestarme o verme..tu me odias ¿no es así? Cuando me salvaste de que me cayera ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente!...

_"Esto es malo..está delirando por todo el dolor consumido..a este paso.." _pensaba Brick

Dijiste que me odiabas..-decía con los ojos cerrados-Intenté mantener la calma en ese momento,pero realmente lastimaste mi corazón cuando dijiste eso..-decía gritando y moviendo la cabeza y con los ojos aguados,agacho la cabeza-Así que esta bien...

Brick también agacho la cabeza y sus cabellos no le dejaban ver la cara...

Pues solo ódiame-dijo y alzo la mirada-¡Pues solo ódiame!¡Puedes solo..-pero no termino ya que Brick al besó ella se sorprendió y tenía los ojos abierto,después Brick se separó y ella cayó de rodilla,él la soltó

Bombón perdóname-dijo mirándola-No quise lastimarte...

Estúpido Brick..ese..ese fue mi primer beso..-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

No te preocupes..-y la miró se arrodilló quedando a la altura de ella-El mío también...Sabes porque dije que te odio aquella vez?-ella negó con al cabeza-Fue porque tu me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por otra chica..por eso te odiaba y aunque quisiera ocultarlo aquel día no pude...Te Amo Bombón siempre lo he echo..-dijo con sinceridad

Yo también Te Amo Brick-dijo ella sonrojada y luego los dos se acercaron para juntar sus labios en un peso añorada hace mucho tiempo,lleno de pasión,sinceridad y mucho pero mucho amor...

**_"Como puedes saber si te odia de verdad si no le has dado la oportunidad de que te hable?quien diría que mi enemigo se convertiría en mi novio alguien que quiero y lo seguiré amando para toda la vida..."_**

_**"Fin" **_

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
